The Beginning of the End-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 1: The Beginning of the End-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act One This is a flash forward. It takes place in Los Angeles. (Jack makes himself a screwdriver) Jack has said he was never much of a drinker. But we saw him intoxicated several times in the flash forward in last season's finale "Through the Looking Glass." Hurley is driving this 1974 Camaro which is the same car that he and his dad rebuilt before his dad abandoned the family in "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" in Season 3. (Hurley: "I'm one of the Oceanic Six!") Six survivors got off the island. They are known to the world as the Oceanic Six. Act Two Ana Lucia was an Oceanic 815 survivor from the tail section of the plane. She was shot and killed by Michael. (Hurley: "Sorry, I never met Lucia.") Hurley is lying. He knew Ana Lucia before she was killed on the island. Charlie is appearing to Hurley in a vision. "They need you" is written on Charlie's hand. Just before Charlie drowned in the Looking Glass station he wrote "not Penny's boat" on his hand. Hurley spent some time in a mental institution before the crash of Oceanic 815. Jack led his people to the radio tower where they turned off Rousseau's distress signal and contacted the freighter to be rescued. Locke killed Naomi by throwing a knife in her back. He believes she and her people from the freighter are coming to kill everyone on the island. Claire is in love with Charlie and she doesn't know that he drowned. This is Ben Linus, the leader of the Others. Jack beat him up when Ben ordered his men to kill Jack's friends at the beach. Hurley won over $150 million in the lottery but he believes the money was a curse. His winning numbers were 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42. These are the same numbers that were entered into the Swan DHARMA station computer. Desmond was in the Looking Glass station when Charlie drowned. Desmond saw the warning "not Penny's boat" that Charlie wrote on his hand. Act Three This is Danielle Rousseau, a French woman who shipwrecked on the island 16 years ago. Ben kidnapped Danielle's daughter, Alex when Alex was an infant. (Jack and Kate hug) Jack told Kate that he loved her in the Season 3 finale but in actual island time that was just a few hours ago. This is the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Hurley also stayed here before the 815 crash. Hurley was treated for guilt and depression following a deadly patio deck collapse he believed was caused by his excessive weight. (Abaddon: "I'm an attorney for Oceanic Airlines.") Matthew Abaddon is not really an attorney nor does he work for Oceanic Airlines. Abaddon is a Biblical reference and a Hebrew word meaning "guardian of the abyss." The drawing on the chalkboard is a clue to Abaddon's agenda for visiting Hurley. This is Jacob's cabin. Jacob is a mysterious man from whom Ben claims he receives his orders. Act Four Ben believes, as Locke does that the freighter people are not coming to rescue the survivors but rather, to kill everyone on the island. Ben came to the island as a young boy with his father, Roger Linus who worked for the DHARMA Initiative. Ben released poisonous gas to kill all the people of the DHARMA Initiative. He then became the leader of the Others the original inhabitants of the island. Naomi parachuted on the island just before her helicopter crashed. She claimed she was hired by Penny Widmore Desmond's girlfriend, to find Desmond. (Hurley stumbles upon Jacob's cabin) Ben previously told Locke that Jacob is not someone you go see but rather, he is someone who summons you. Hurley and Locke are the only 815 survivors who have seen Jacob's cabin. Act Five This is John Locke. He was paralyzed before the crash and he believes if he leaves the island he may be paralyzed again. Locke has sabotaged every opportunity the survivors have had to leave the island including blowing up a submarine and a communications station. This is Sun's husband, Jin. He is returning from the beach where he carried out an ambush on the Others along with Sayid and Bernard. This is Bernard and his wife, Rose. This is an apparition of Charlie. He was one of the Oceanic survivors and a very close friend of Hurley's. Charlie knew he was going to die because Desmond told Charlie he saw Charlie's death in one of his "flashes." Charlie accepted the mission and his fate and sacrificed himself to save all his friends. Act Six Juliet was a member of the Others. She joined the survivors camp because she wants to get off the island, too. The Others left their home at the barracks and on Ben's orders, went to a secret place called the Temple. Rose arrived on the island with cancer but she claims she has been healed. Like Locke, it is unclear if her condition will return if she leaves the island. (Hurley, to Jack: "Reporters leaving you alone?") The Oceanic 6 have become a big media story. (Jack: "I'm thinking about growing a beard.") We saw Jack with a beard in the flash forward of last season's finale. In this game of Horse, Jack has "H-O" "H" is the 8th letter of the alphabet "O" is the 15th. Together they make "815" the same number as the ill-fated Oceanic flight. (Jack: "We're never going back!") Jack will come to change his mind and emphatically tell Kate they must go back as was revealed in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." (Jack and Kate look at the cockpit wreckage) The survivors have not seen the Oceanic 815 cockpit wreckage since Jack, Kate and Charlie came here to find the transceiver in the pilot episode. This is Daniel Faraday. He is a physicist from the freighter. Category:Season 4